sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Truth or Dare (2017 film)
| country = United States | language = English }} Truth or Dare is a 2017 American horror television film co-written by Thommy Hutson and Ethan Lawrence and directed by Nick Simon. The film stars Cassandra Scerbo, Brytni Sarpy, Mason Dye, Harvey Guillen, Alexxis Lemire, Luke Baines, Ricardo Hoyos, Christina Masterson, and Heather Langenkamp. The plot focuses on a group of eight college students who rent a house haunted by a vengeful spirit who lost a game of truth or dare several years earlier. The group decide to play the game and are forced to follow through or face deadly consequences. The film premiered on Syfy on October 8, 2017 and was met to generally positive reviews. Plot For Halloween, a group of eight college friends rent a house supposedly haunted by a vengeful spirit who lost at a deadly game of truth or dare several years beforehand. When the group decide to play the game, they are forced to answer each humiliating truth honestly and act upon each increasingly alarming dare asking them to do violent acts to themselves and each other or risk death by the spirit. Cast * Cassandra Scerbo as Alex Colshis * Brytni Sarpy as Maddie Sotarez * Mason Dye as Tyler Pemhart * Harvey Guillen as Holt Thorne * Alexxis Lemire as Jessie Havnell * Luke Baines as Carter Boyle * Ricardo Hoyos as Luke Wyler * Christina Masterson as Addison Troy * Heather Langenkamp as Donna Boone ** Taylor Lyons as Young Donna Boone * Jonathan Mercedes as Johnny Milsner Release The film premiered on Syfy on October 8, 2017. Reception Timothy Rawles of iHorror.com praised the acting, direction, and special effects stating: : "Truth or Dare is fun as soon as it reels you in and that's pretty much from the get-go. I appreciated the brevity in some of the character development, the actors doing fine without a complicated backstory." : "Bloody, cringeworthy and fast-paced and body parts as collateral, the final 30-minutes of Truth or Dare is not for the squeamish. Director Nick Simon knows how to trigger viewers to watch with their eyes-through-their-fingers, and let's just say novices to the genre are going to have a rough time in the final bloody reel. Double-dipping into past genre storylines with characters to spare, Truth or Dare still satisfies thanks to good acting, piano wire tension and the conscious desire to find out how it all ends. : "...the finale is unusually intelligent for this type of genre, leaving open the wonderful possibility of a sequel or hopefully a successful franchise." Rawles also praised Heather Langenkamp's performance in the film: : "Original Nightmare on Elm Street alumna Heather Langenkamp makes an appearance, this time it is she who is facially scarred. Her purpose is to give exposition on what needs to happen to beat the ghost at its own game. Her cameo left me yearning to see this understated actress in other projects." References External links * Category:2017 horror films Category:2010s ghost films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s teen horror films Category:American films Category:American ghost films Category:American independent films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American teen horror films Category:CineTel Films films Category:English-language films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about Halloween Category:Horror television films Category:Syfy original films